


A cave fit for two

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Lucid Dreaming, Manipulation, Memories, references to injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy remembers Logstedshire and yet again something just feels so wrong.Tommy has been hurt by Dream and man...I like angst ill admit it.longer than i wanted but hey.
Series: All my anon works put together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	A cave fit for two

Tommy wasn't sure when he had passed out. Maybe from the blood loss or from the sheer pain he had just been dealt with but he knew that it had taken a toll on his already fragile state of body and mind. He only stirred enough to feel the great pull of something pulling him along but that soon turned into a haze of nothing as his eyes sealed shut.

Tommy looked out to the open ocean that mocked his very presence there. He hadn't remembered how he got back to Logstedshire or how it was still intact but some part of him wanted to just believe that this was real and that there was a nightmare waiting for him elsewhere.

Tommy bit his lip as his inner thoughts seemed to be more afraid of what was waiting outside. Outside? Tommy looked around in confusion, he was already as out as he could get. Just then his eyes passed over a dark void that was surrounded by bedrock. He wanted to get closer to see what was inside yet his feet hadn't responded. Annoyed, he lazily looked down at his feet to see what the problem was. 

A gasp escaped his lips at the sight of hands holding his feet in place. They were coming from out of the ground beneath him. He tried to pull away but felt as he sunk deeper. His heart started to race as whispers flew around his head

“Stay…” 

“Safe…” 

“Don't…” 

He reached down in a hurry to the hands and picked at the long fingers that gripped tightly on his shoes. He gave a few tugs until finally one of the hands had let him go with a groan of disappointment and disapproval. He shook his free foot slightly at the cold feeling it left behind in its absence. He took a deep breath straightening his back ready for another struggle. But this time the hand didn't put up much of a fight as the other had.

With both of his legs free, Tommy returned his eyes to the emptiness that laid before him. He wanted to see what was being withheld from him. He was a big man. He should be able to make his own choices and not be questioned. He took a small step forward, the distance between them remained the same. Another step. Nothing. Another. Nothing again. He was stood in the exact place as he had started. He mumbled under his breath irritation picking at his scalp. 

He looked over to his tent the sign that Wilbur had carved out sat atop it ‘tnret’ he smiled at the name it all felt so real and yet like a facade at same time. He shook his head looking back to the void before him. He had to go through. He was safe here but...he couldn't stay. He knew that. His heart broke as did everything around him turned into a fiery mess the smell of burnt wood flooded his nostrils. He watched as his tent he called home for weeks became a pit in the ground no longer resembling anything he once knew. That is besides L’manburg. Home.

Tommy felt the sudden weight lift from his chest that had gone unnoticed until that very moment. His feet started to move to that unknown future that waited for him. He took one last glance over his shoulder to a place he had hated and yet loved all at the same time. His prison and his freedom. 

Tommy felt the world shift around him as he stirred back into the world of the living. The first thing he took note of was that his vision was greatly diminished, along with the pound in his head that seemed to be it's partner. The second thing was that his movements had become restricted, he could barely lift his head from the cold stone. He made do with his limited vision seeking out anything that he could recognize. 

And there it was a mask sitting fourteen next to a roaring fire. He was able to make out a large figure in the dark but no solid form from it. He let out a grunt as he winced feeling his neck go stiff. Tommy let his head hit the stone without thought. Because honestly he didn't care anymore. Everything he had gotten was just taken away. Again. He could feel his anger start to boil from within. 

Tommy moved his arms but there it was they had been tied behind his back. Restriction. His heart dropped in the sinking feeling that took over him. He tried to pull at his restraints but to no avail he was ultimately stuck. Trapped. Tommy winced as his head began to bang louder. He had ironically wished now he had stayed with the creepy long fingers.

A shift in movement from the other side of the fire caught his attention as he watched a bandaged hand come from the darkness to take ownership of the mask. A laugh made him jump as he glared into the nothing above him.

“Well i see someones finally awake” Dreams voice echoed around the walls. Tommy looked around, finally taking in his surroundings they had to be underground in some cave of sorts. 

“I wish i wasn't cause then i wouldn't have to be here with you” he spat back earring a harsh chuckle from the older.

“Oh come on Tommy you don't mean that. After all i'm your only friend” Tommy could practically hear the shit eating grin on Dreams face. 

Tommy wasn't stupid but he wasn't also aware of the effect that Dream still had over his mind. Soon enough Tommy's anger had left as he settled down into the false sense of safety Dream had managed to pull over Tommy. Like the wool over his eyes.

Tommy waited in the silence that washed over the two as he thought of what Dream was to him. Friend? Foe? His mind felt jumbled and disoriented as he kept trying to think more on the relationship they held. But he wouldn't forget the pain that surged through his hand and the hole he had left in Tommy's eye. 

No the bastard was going to pay. You don't hurt your friends, not like the way he had been hurt. Tommy let a low growl out as he felt the rightful anger return heating his body to the core.

“If you're my friend then why'd you run my eye and tie me up?” Tommy asked edge clearly showing he hadn't been played for a fool. Dream gave a sigh in return 

“You ran Tommy...away from me. That hurt. I just wanted you to come back but you fought me. I just did what i had to do” Tommy continued to glare to the shadow that stood over his.

“I mean honestly Tommy. If your family cared do you think we'd be alone right now?” Tommy paled Dream was right, neither Techno nor his father had came when he screamed during the fight the two had. He felt the fight leave his body at the realization that he truly had no one on his side anymore.Tommy closed his eyes in defeat. 

Dream had just won that mental battle. And though Tommy couldn't see it. He was ecstatic.

“You still have me...Tommy” Dream laid a hand on Tommy’s forehead. The cold seeped through every pore in his body. Tommy shuddered at the unwelcome feeling Dream had just shoved upon him. No he didn't like anything Dream had given him ever. 

Never did he like anything about this stupid masked man.


End file.
